


A Very Charmed Halloween

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Crope and Tibbett are the funnyest, F/F, Halloween, M/M, NSFW, Pure Porn, it's 20gayteen, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: The charmed circle attend The Ozdust's Halloween festivities in full costume. Some curious outfit choices, shenanigans form Crope and Tibet and perhaps, a little romance...





	A Very Charmed Halloween

Glinda was finishing the last application of her pink make-up. She was alone in her dorm room, Elphaba had to work late and was getting ready at the bookshop. This made Glinda rather nervous, she hoped Elphie would put the same effort into her costume as Glinda had her own.

Halloween was always a big celebration here at Shiz. The summer parties had given way to intense studying and settling into the school year, sandwiched between then and Lurlinemas, all hallows eve was the perfect excuse for students to let off some steam.

This year, The Ozdust Ballroom was playing host to a much advertised and anticipated party. Glinda and the rest of the charmed circle had been planning their dress for the event for the past month. She had no idea what her friends would be dressed as, apart from Elphie of course, but she had a very good idea that neither Pfannee nor ShenShen would don much in the way of actual clothing.

Glancing at her phone, Glinda realised if she didn't hurry, she would be unfashionably late, she zipped her purple dress and fitted her tall, golden crown atop her head. She double checked her hair in the mirror, making sure each of her blonde curls had been covered by the bubble-gum-pink, washout dye.

Just as she was about to leave her room, her phone buzzed in her hand, it was Elphie.

'Where are you? I'm standing outside waiting and people are staring!'

The pair had agreed to meet outside the Ozdust and make their entrance together. Glinda's fingers, stained in pink, typed a quick reply, signalling she was on her way and would hurry as fast as she could.

It was a good quarter of an hours walk to the ballroom and feeling sorry for her socially awkward green monster, Glinda decided to hail a taxi and was there in no less than five minuets.

Witches, cats and vampires milled around the entrance of the party, Elphaba was nowhere to be seen.

"I must be such an inconvenience to you."

The voice whispered in Glinda's hear made her jump and open her mouth to scream. Her fright however, dissipated when a green hand was clapped around her mouth.

"Hush, my sweet. It's only me."

She spun in Elphie's arms, preparing herself to chastise the green woman for sneaking up on her like that.

"You terrible mean thi-" Her words were caught in her throat as she took in Elphaba's appearance.

From the wide-brimmed sunhat to the guitar made out of an axe, the only difference between the green woman and the real thing, was that, her green skin.

"Well, do I make a good vampire Queen?" Glinda could tell behind Elphaba's veil of confidence, lay a girl seeking her approval.

"Oh Elphie", Glinda squealed, "you're the perfect Marcy to my Bonnie!"

A wide smile spread across verdant lips, "and have I inconvenienced you?"

"Not at all", Glinda laughed, "but, you are my problem..."

Pink arms snaked around a green neck and Glinda pulled her girlfriend's enticing mouth to join her own in a sweet kiss. "My very sexy, little problem."

Elphie cackled gleefully, "I think we need to work on your dirty talk, my sweet."

"Oh, hush", said the smaller woman, slapping her lover on the arm. "You didn't complain last night."

Leaning in and lowering her voice to a whisper, Elphaba said, "your mouth was far too preoccupied for me to understand what you were saying..."

Glinda's cheeks, already pinkened by face-paint, grew crimson at her girlfriend's words. The images of last night's lovemaking arousing each and every sense.

The green woman laughed at her reaction and dragged them both inside, "come on, I told Boq I wouldn't leave him in the clutches of Avaric for too long."

The party was in full swing. Neon lights flashed in every direction. A throng of students were dancing (some grinding) in the middle of the room, to a preppy song Elphaba would call, 'an insult to music'.

Glinda was led to the far end of the Ozdust, where their friends were gathered in a booth. Boq, Avaric, Fiyero, Shenshen, Pfannee, Milla, Nessarose and Nanny, stopped mid-conversation as the couple approached.

"Well you certainly went all out, Glinda." Avaric laughed, "shame about you, green bean, do they not make a face paint strong enough to cover your frog-like skin?"

"Perhaps you could have tried emulsion, Elphaba?" Pfannee (dressed as Ariel, the little mermaid) stated smarmily.

"My skin is green?" Elphaba replied dryly, "I hadn't noticed."

The newcomers squeezed into the already over-crowded booth, Glinda practically sitting in Elphaba's lap (not that either of them complained).

"And who have you come as, Avaric, Ted Bundy?"

Elphaba's facetious comment made Fiyero roar with laughter and slap his friend on the back, Glinda giggled along too, despite having no clue who Ted Bundy was.

"No, Elphaba. I am a lady-killer however, and I thank you for noticing, but tonight, I am Prince Charming."

Elphaba sniggered, "I think you've forgotten your charm."

Tired of the usual bickering banter that always occurred between her girlfriend and Avaric, Glinda changed the subject and moved on to quiz Shenshen on her choice of outfit.

The long, blonde, pleated wig and the ice-blue dress, signified that her friend had come as Elsa. Although Glinda was sure she'd only seen Elsa's dress styled so revealingly, in the far reaches of tumblr. "Shenshen, you know Elsa is gay, right?"

With a flip of her plait, Shenshen replied, "not this one." Pointing at Elphaba and Glinda, she went on, "so keep your hands off, lesbians."

"I prefer my blondes natural", Elphie quipped, making Glinda's insides warm.

Around the table Glinda observed the rest of the charmed circle's costumes. Fiyero was dressed as Rambo, his dark skin and well-defined muscles on show and drawing a considerable amount of attention from a group of girls a few tables away.

Milla looked sweet and pretty, portraying Alice from 'Alice in wonderland'.

Boq, was kitted out in a vibrant orange jumpsuit and sported, what appeared to be a muzzle, over his mouth. "Who are you?" Glinda asked him.

"Hannibal lecter..." Mumbled the Munchkin, "It was Avaric's idea."

"A true classic." Said the tall, handsome, Gillikineese man.

"I wouldn't know", said Boq. "I've never seen the film, I didn't even know I was dressed as a cannibal until Fiyero pointed it out to me." The last statement had been sent as a glare at Avaric.

"Wait a minuet, you've never seen 'The Silence of The Lambs?" Elphaba enquired incredulously.

"I don't like horror films", answered Boq, his words directed to his lap.

Again, Glinda felt it he duty to steer the conversation in another direction. She looked upon Nessa, who was dressed as Wednesday Addams, her long chestnut hair was pulled into the characters signature plaits and her black, button-up dress with its prominent, white collar, finished off the look nicely.

Beside Nessa, sat Nanny, who appeared to have neglected the code of fancy dress. "Who are you dressed as, Nanny?"

Without looking at Glinda, the old woman was turned in the complete opposite direction, Nanny stated, "Grace Kelly."

There was plenty of snickers around the table, but only Avaric was idiotic enough to pass comment. "Before or after the car crash?"

The whole of the ballroom seemed to have gone silent as Nanny fixed the young man with a steely gaze. "Nanny is not a very good driver and if any young men are out and about tonight, Nanny might just hit them...unintentionally, of course."

It might've sounded like an empty threat to any outside ears, but the group of friends knew that Nanny held a particularly sadistic streak and wasn't averse to following up on her threats. The Adam's apple at Avaric's throat bobbed as he gulped and shifted nervously.

Thankfully, his phone went off a moment later and the silence of their table was broken. "It's Crope", Avaric said, reading from the screen.

"I was wondering where he and Tibbett were", said Elphie, "it's not like them to miss an opportunity to cause a scene."

"He said, they're just coming and we've to keep an eye out for them..."

Oh dear, that did not sound good. Glinda hoped nothing could be worse than last year, when they'd both paraded around the town as disturbingly accurate versions of Madame Morrible. The Head Mistress had received news of this and had sought to punish the whole circle for the two boys' behaviour. Glinda and the Thropp Sisters had been cornered by the large woman and were put to the task of organising one of her ridiculous poetry readings. It had not been a pleasant evening, hardly anyone had turned up and the three girls were forced to canvas the dormitories, looking for participants.

Just then, the music stopped and a loud voice, echoed from the stage.

"Good evening, Shiz. My good friend Tibbett and I have arrived and intend to brighten your evening!"

Everyone in the ballroom, bar Elphaba and Glinda, cheered and laughed at the young men parading on the stage. Elphaba got to her feet, followed closely by her girlfriend and near ran to the head of the hall, grabbing Crope by the arm and pulling him down.

Crope, who still had the microphone in hand, called out to Tibbett, "hold out, my sweet! Hold out if you can!"

Dragging their friend to the corner of the dancefloor, as the music was restored, Elphaba growled, "what on earth are you doing?"

Tibbett joined the trio, "why, we are portraying the most romantic couple we know. Now would you kindly let go of my Elphie's arm?"

Crope, the smaller of the pair, wore a frilly, pink dress and a blonde wig on his head. Tibbett was dressed in dark navy, which made the green face-paint he had covered himself in, almost luminescent.

"That's all we need", called Pfannee, coming toward them with the rest of their friends, still highly amused. "Another artichoke."

"I'll have you know, my Elphie's colouring is delightfully erotic, especially in those places where only I can see." Crope had disentangled himself from the real Elphaba's grasp and was now making a show of fondling the fake Elphie as he did his best, and most over-the-top, impression of Glinda.

"Excuse me!" Snapped Glinda, "I do not behave like that!"

"I'm afraid you do." Said Shenshen.

"Yes, don't think we didn't see what you were up to under the table earlier", Pfannee added.

For the second time that evening, Glinda's cheeks blushed in embarrassment. Whilst seated in the booth earlier, she had taken the opportunity of being so close to her girlfriend and had been trailing her hand across denim clad thighs, leaving more than a few teasing touches in between...

Elphie came to her rescue, "come on Glinda, I happen to like this song and we might not get another chance to dance tonight." The pair descended on the dancefloor, Glinda making sure to keep a respectable distance from her girlfriend...

XXX

The rest of the party had been rather fun, even Elphaba had enjoyed it. Crope and Tibbett had carried on their shenanigans of their caricature portrayals of Elphaba and Glinda, but as the night wore on and Glinda could no longer keep her hands off her lover, the couple had failed to notice anyone else. They'd spent a considerable amount of their time, sneaking into corners and kissing passionately.

Neither of the girls were drinkers, so as the rest of the circle, except Nanny and Nessa (who had left over an hour ago when the younger of the two declared her distaste for the increasing rowdiness) fell into taxis, Glinda and Elphaba opted into walking back to their room in Crage Hall.

Taking their favourite route, along the suicide canal, the girls held hands and basked in each other's company. Glinda's mind was taking a rather dirty route and she was coming up with various plans and scenarios where she could seduce the green woman.

As they passed the large tree Avaric had once fell from whilst trying to impress a gaggle of girls, Glinda decided to act. She pushed Elphaba roughly against the bark and immediately began assaulting her mouth with hungry kisses.

Once over the initial shock, her girlfriend relaxed and kissed her back with desire. Their tongues met in a sensuous embrace, leaving them both longing for more.

Sliding one pink hand up Elphaba's rib-cage, Glinda caught her lover's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Already hard from the cool, night air and the continuous teasing that had taken place at the Ozdust, Elphaba mewled at the sensation.

Her sunhat had been knocked off during their heady kisses and this left Elphaba free to throw back her head and grind herself downward onto the thigh Glinda had deliberately placed between her parted legs. The sight of her girlfriend's obvious arousal allowed the petite woman to grow even bolder.

Using her free hand to unbutton Elphaba's jeans she snaked down, into gloriously, wet heat! The silk covering Elphie's womanhood was soaked through, and Glinda nudged it aside as she entered her lover. One finger, followed by two, her thumb finding an engorged nub, she played Elphaba like a well-known tune.

Her name being gasped loudly, alerted Glinda to the fact, they were outside and there was a strong possibility someone might stumble upon them. The thought aroused her further and she could feel herself growing wet and awaiting her lover's touch.

It didn't take long for Elphaba to reach her peak; Glinda's fingers were held inside, as if kept there by a vice. The movement of Elphie's thrusting hips nearly throwing them both off balance. Biting her lip has her climax subsided, dark eyes opened and gave the Gillikineese woman a look, she knew, meant she was about to be thoroughly ravaged.

Knowing Glinda's lack of vocal restraint when they made love, was possibly a leading factor in Elphaba marching her to their room.

They entered the dorm and fell on Glinda's bed, lips locked and fingers entangled in hair. The smaller woman made to remove the golden crown atop her dyed pink hair, but a strong, green hand prevented this.

"Leave. It. On." Each word was enunciated with a kiss to her forehead and as verdant lips made their way to a pink neck, they whispered, "you are my princess and I want to worship you." In a very vampiric fashion, Elphaba's sharp teeth latched onto the skin just above Glinda's pulse point.

A loud, desperate moan filled the room, but it was not one of pain. The sensation was so much, Glinda thought, if Elphaba didn't touch her there and then, she would spontaneously combust!

"Elphie, I need you now! No teasing, please?"

Ever the dutiful lover, Elphaba did as she was asked. The purple dress her girlfriend wore was hastily unzipped and tore off in a flash. Underneath lay a delectable expanse of soft, soft skin, painted the same pink as Glinda's face.

"You...you're pink!" Elphie stuttered.

"Well, there are certain places I couldn't cover...but yes, I'm pink all over. I thought it would be a nice surprise..."

"I'm not complaining, but I would very much like to see those 'certain places'..." Elphaba said, lowly, as she divested the woman underneath of her bra and her hands reached for the offending lace that covered her lover's centre.

Once she lay completely bare, Glinda's legs were spread open, making room for Elphaba, and her thighs were lifted to lay on muscular, green shoulders. She looked down, where a wickedly, talented mouth, hovered just above where it was needed. The warmth of Elphaba's words were very much felt, "delicious, my sweet."

There was no build-up involved. Elphaba literally dove in, head first. Lips wrapped around the tender bundle of nerves. A tongue circled and pressed. Cheeks were hollowed in suction, causing the most delightful of feelings.

One hand flew into Elphaba's luscious, dark locks, the other, grasped at her own breast, heightening her arousal and bringing her release even closer.

"Inside, Elphie...I need you inside", Glinda's speech was moaned, her head tossing and turning at the spasming starting out, low in her abdomen.

Humming a reply, that reverberated through her girlfriend's entire being, Elphaba took two of her fingers and entered Glinda, once sheathed up to the second knuckle, she curled them upwards, hitting that sweet, sensitive spot, that made the legs around her head tighten and a pink body arch off of the bed.

Unable to form any coherent thought, Glinda released a series of expletives mingled with her lover's name. The tongue and fingers at her centre kept up their ministrations until each and every muscle in her body was entirely spent.

Elphaba crawled back up, their mouths meeting slowly and softly. Highly distasteful and definitely not something she was ever likely to admit out loud, Glinda enjoyed the kisses they shared after making love, more than any other. The taste of herself on her girlfriend's tongue, only reaffirming the fact that, she belonged to Elphie and Elphie to her. The two of them were equally as possessive but Glinda was much better at hiding it.

"Fabala? Glinda? Nanny is just checking you're alright, Nessa said she heard an awful lot of banging-"

The blonde turned her head to see Nanny standing at the door joining the four of their rooms, she screamed and scrambled to find something to cover herself with. She needn't have worried, Elphaba covered her body with her own, shielding her from the old woman's gaze.

"Nanny! Get out!" Shouted Elphaba.

The old woman just laughed and turned to leave, "Nessa wasn't wrong when she said she heard 'banging' then."

XXX

A few hours later, just before dawn, the two girls lay naked under purple, satin sheets. Both were completely exhausted after going another two rounds, trying to keep themselves much quieter this time.

Glinda, drifting in that strange mindset of awake and asleep, jumped when Elphaba sat up, swearing, "I've lost my guitar!"

"You disturbed me for that? It wasn't even a real guitar."

"No, but it wasn't cheap either."

Chuckling as she regained the full use of all her faculties, Glinda made to leave the warmth of her bed.

"Where are you going? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, my sweet." The green woman looked like a petulant child, doe eyes and petted lip.

"I'm not going anywhere", Glinda whispered placing a kiss to full lips, "close your eyes, I have a surprise for you."

She went to the bathroom where she'd hidden a grey t-shirt, with an odd design, she donned it before returning to stand at the foot of her bed. Elphie sat there, her chest gloriously bare and available to Glinda's gaze, "you can open them now..."

The green woman did as she was told and took in the design of her girlfriend's t-shirt. Two chocolate-covered marshmallows were impaled on sticks, their cartoon eyes, crossed to signal they were deceased. An open-mouthed snake, slithered between them, waiting to pounce.

"Bonnibell's rock shirt?" Elphaba asked.

"The very same, I know how nerdy you are and how much you love your cartoons, Elphie."

Taking Glinda's hand and enticing her back to bed, Elphaba professed, "I love you, so very much, my sweet."

"I love you too, Elphie."

Neither of them slept that night and nor did Nessarose if the scowl on her face the following day, was anything to go by.

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Halloween! My little gothic self, wishes she had someone to plan ridiculous, matching costumes with.
> 
> This was just an excuse to write some cute fluffy smut, although I digress, fluff is not my strong suit, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> I have so much I'm working on at the moment, I've started writing a rather long angsty Hicsqueak one-shot that is taking on a life of its own. I'm trying to start writing for The Worst Witch December compilation and I've also started another multi-chaptered MAU Gelphie fic, which I'm really rather nervous about. But fear not, The Colour of Emeralds only has four more chapters left to go and they are all finished, edited and waiting to go!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support, on here, on tumblr and on instagram, it really does mean the world to me!
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
